


夏溺（九）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（九）

　　大学第一年，夏勉主动搭讪高年级的学长，顺利加入了他们的工作室，从打杂的慢慢做到副主创，完整跟完一个项目，赚到了第一笔小钱。  
　　他将这笔钱用以包装自己：买质感好的衣物，买大牌鞋，买腕表；定期去健身房，顺带打理发型。对外说自己的母亲是美术大学的教授，给自己的原生家庭打上高知家庭的标签，就此打进阶级更高的圈子，汲取能让他参与项目的机会。  
　　到暑假时，他有了一笔小额积蓄，在校外租了中档的单身公寓。位置幽静，安保完善，就算他的父亲找到学校，问遍校内的学生和老师，也不可能知道他住在哪里。  
　　七月中旬，夏勉结束期末考试，为了项目又多待了一个星期，才收拾行李前去母亲的别墅。  
　　美术大学考试少，放假也早，李笠已经在别墅等了他半个月。  
　　一年间夏勉用尽手段地往上爬，李笠也在年轻人成长的道路上挣扎前行。比起前一年，他应该是钱包鼓了，衣服的剪裁和材质都好了不少，摆在玄关的鞋子虽然不是名牌，好歹整洁干净，用料实在。  
　　唯一往后倒退的，是李笠的皮肤状态和体格。他比去年黑了一点，肤色暗沉，明显是干燥缺水的状态。已经足够清瘦的一个人，今年竟然还往下瘦了一圈，骨感过了头，就是病态和亚健康。  
　　夏勉和许莘闲聊，刻意将话题往李笠身上引导，弄明白了他这一年都在做什么。  
　　这座城市正在建设一条仿古街，李笠去那里兼职，给仿古建筑画假斗栱和阑额上的彩画。  
　　整一条仿古街，上百栋仿古建筑，李笠都让负责人包给他画。学生工便宜，项目又不急，负责人欣然应允，李笠就这样开始了漫长的兼职。从去年秋天到今年夏天，中间过年仅休息了半个月。他只要没课就搭一小时的公车过去，爬上两层高的架子画斗栱、画云纹。持续地风吹日晒，没有一点防护皮肤的意识，吃着工地没有营养的盒饭，糟蹋着本来底子就不好的身体。  
　　在互联网行业爆炸式发展的21世纪00年代，夏勉稍一拔尖，加上刻意钻营，就能揽到性价比极高的工作。但传统专业里的低年级学生，如果没有过人的才干，又家境不好没有人脉，都要辛辛苦苦做廉价兼职。  
　　“这么累的兼职，还是机械性的重复描绘，我劝过他不要去。”许莘说，“但是他看着软弱，其实也拗，考过来以后就拒绝我在经济上资助他了。学费用的是助学贷款和奖学金，生活费全靠兼职。学校里有一些人对他拿奖学金持有怀疑态度，因为他的艺术素养不高，创作能力较差，可别人不知道他勤奋刻苦，将技法掌握得很纯熟，专业课外的通识课全专业第一，综合绩点靠前，不拿奖学金才是有黑幕。”  
　　许莘叹口气，难得对儿子抒发专业上的见解，“其实世上哪有那么多天才艺术家，不是每个人生来就有创作天赋，有很多人的灵感和想法都是平庸的，经过反复训练后也还是平庸。那么通过努力成为一个技法娴熟、知识广博的艺术从业者，我认为也是优秀的。”  
　　夏勉沉默地听着，不发表评价。  
　　许莘对能够和儿子聊专业问题而开心，她说：“小勉，我对你也是这样想的。成为业界泰斗固然风光，做一个尽职尽责的业界螺丝钉也可以成就丰富多彩的职业生涯。如果你压力大，就不要把自己逼得太紧。”  
　　夏勉不置可否，只是说：“谢谢您。”  
　　  
　　今年来别墅的学生一共有三个，除李笠外都是大一的新面孔。李笠有过经验且是年级更高的学长，纵使校内风言风语仍在，两个后辈也不敢表露出来，对他格外亲切友善。  
　　更何况，不是所有人都会对“走后门”的人心怀嫉恨，有人反而会将这一点看机会，借李笠做翘板，和许莘及其家人套近乎。  
　　其中一个名叫谭敏的Omega女生就是这样。她样貌娇小可爱，家境殷实，穿衣打扮紧跟时尚，亲和力高，算是人见人爱的类型。  
　　她一到别墅就缠着李笠，仗着同是Omega，像挽女生一样挽着他，让他教她这，教她那，还盘根究底地询问他被许莘资助的细节。  
　　李笠给足了学妹关照，总是耐心地帮助她，尽量满足她的要求，唯有被资助的细节不肯透露，无论问多少次都不肯。  
　　“这是秘密吗？”谭敏好奇地问。  
　　李笠起初说不是，后来她老是问，就干脆回答她“是不可告人的秘密”。  
　　旁人都夸谭敏的信息素好闻，但夏勉不觉得。谭敏的味道甜到发腻，是街边低档西饼店的那种腻。她还喜欢在信息素之上再喷甜味的香水，让夏勉觉得她像一团行走的化学添加剂，刺眼，冲鼻。  
　　她缠着李笠，夏勉就无法在不引起她注意的前提下和李笠一起消失。他选择先无视他们，每天在三楼独处，隔天去一次二楼的健身房，顺带再去一楼拿冰饮，和李笠远远打个照面。  
　　一旦夏勉路过，李笠的眼睛就会粘在他身上。那些别人看不懂的渴求与仰慕，都藏着隐秘的欲望，像一把无形的勾子。  
　　好热的夏天，好闷的空气。  
　　年轻人的血聚在下腹处。夏勉用冰饮去浇，一罐下肚还不够。  
　　  
　  
　　“你平时都在房间里做什么呀？”  
　　一道女性声音从背后响起。夏勉正从冰箱中拿出第二罐冰镇碳酸，扭头看，发现是谭敏走到了餐厅，甜甜地冲他微笑。  
　　“打游戏。”夏勉喝着手中那罐，用另一只手从冰箱里再拿三罐，放在餐桌上，往谭敏那边推，“给你和你同学。”  
　　“谢谢。”谭敏伸手拿冰饮，刚一碰到就轻轻啊了一声，嘟囔着“好冰”，从旁扯了几张纸巾，包着冰饮再拿起来。  
　　“你都玩什么游戏呢？现在网游好流行，我同学叫我玩，我都不会。”她皱皱鼻子，好笑地说，“我不敢在游戏里打打杀杀呀，有没有温和一点的游戏推荐给我？”  
　　夏勉说：“没有。”  
　　谭敏语塞，好几秒没接上话。夏勉抬脚离开，扔下她走出餐厅。  
　　越过谭敏的遮挡，夏勉才发现李笠就站在餐厅外，怔怔地往这边看。  
　　夏勉的视线从他身上略过，没做停顿，径直上楼了。  
　　“等……等一下！”  
　　李笠急忙追他，“您去年教我的编程方法，我记不太清楚了，可不可以麻烦您再教教我？”  
　　夏勉回头，看到他满脸都是忐忑，双手收在身侧，紧紧握成拳。  
　　谭敏闻声跟来，站在李笠身后，来回地打量夏勉和李笠。  
　　夏勉说：“明天晚饭后来我房间，就你一个人。”  
　　  
　　第二天，郊区下了一整天雷暴雨。  
　　窗外的轰鸣和闪电没有停过。所有人都在别墅内待了一天，许莘心疼地望着院中零落的葡萄架，说：“今年的又不能吃了。”  
　　不到六点天就黑压压的，许莘和学生在餐厅吃了晚饭，就去自己的工作室画画。学生们按惯例要画一张色彩练习，李笠提早画好，将谭敏和另一位同学撇在画室，独自登上三楼找夏勉。  
　　他敲门，同时雷电做狂，一瞬映白了昏暗的走廊。他吓得颤了颤，眼见门被夏勉打开，还站在原地不动。  
　　夏勉催他：“进来。”  
　　一年不见，李笠生疏了不少。  
　　他醒过神，走进房间将门反锁。房内拉上了窗帘，电闪雷鸣被隔挡在外，灯光充足，没走廊那么吓人。  
　　“桌上的纸袋给你，一会记得带走。”夏勉坐在椅子上，示意李笠去看纸袋。  
　　那个纸袋是淡蓝色的，设计素雅简约，印着李笠不认识的英文品牌。他对这个看着就高档的东西怀有谨慎，轻轻用手指搭着边缘扯开一点，看到里面是几个没有拆开塑料膜的全新包装盒，写着乳液、面霜等字样——  
　　这一整袋都是护肤品。  
　　李笠吓到了。  
　　他迅速放开纸袋，两手握在身前捏着十指，好像偷摸了他不能触碰的东西。  
　　“您可能搞错了，这些不是我用的东西。”李笠既费解，又有一些不知由来的害怕，说着说着就结巴了，“可能、可能这是您要给许老师的，我不是女生，我用不到。”  
　　夏勉说：“护肤品男女都能用。你的手背干燥开裂，你没注意到？”  
　　经常爬高架在户外画画，对双手是一种痛苦的折磨。特别是深冬时，单单把手从口袋里拿出来就会冻得僵硬，李笠要拿笔持续作画，为求手稳，不能戴手套，全凭意志力生抗下来。  
　　他的脸尚能用帽子和围巾遮挡一二，手没有任何办法，关节处全部长出了冻疮。他不懂用护肤品，拿几块钱一管的冻疮膏涂抹了事，留下一连串深色的疤，天气稍一干燥就发痒开裂。  
　　李笠低头看自己的手，粗糙暗沉，满是疤痕和硬茧。他第一次觉得这双手这么不堪，每一个骨节都能刺痛他的眼睛。  
　　原来他身上有这么多丑陋的细节。他从来不知道，但在外人眼中，恐怕都看得清清楚楚吧？  
　　李笠突然对自己感到害怕。  
　　如果他现在照镜子，会不会看到一个口歪眼斜的怪人？  
　　这个疑问在李笠心中盘桓了许多年。就算到了三十岁，不少人夸他干净帅气，手指修长，一看就是学艺术的，他还会经常不自信地站在镜子前来回审视，为一个细小的斑点嫌恶自己。  
　　暴雨的徬晚，穷学生心中的自卑感被阴沉的天气放大，区区一袋护肤品就可以把他吓六神不安。  
　　夏勉盯着他沉默一会，向后靠着椅背，问他：“手为什么搞成这样？”  
　　李笠低下头，回答得迟缓：“可能是，冬天的时候太冷了。”  
　　“没戴手套？”  
　　“……我老是忘记戴。”  
　　“前几年的冬天更冷，没见你手上有疤。”  
　　李笠轻抽一口气，支吾半天，白着脸用不熟练的语气撒谎道：“我回老家了，那里很潮湿，容易长冻疮。”  
　　他没有对夏勉坦白在仿古街兼职的事。  
　　他还撒了谎。  
　　夏勉沉默，用安静而冷淡的眼神盯着他看。李笠被他看出冷汗了，他才“嗯”一声，拿出一把细小的钥匙，起身去上锁的柜子中取出一个手提皮箱。  
　　“我带了一些道具过来，我要用在你身上。”  
　　夏勉将皮箱拎至床边打开，里面是一套黑色的“玩具”，李笠没有见过，但看那奇怪的形状，能隐约意识到是什么。  
　　他僵在原地不动，夏勉扶着箱子问：“不愿意？”  
　　李笠深深呼吸，摇了摇头。  
　　他的直觉没有错。夏勉拿出来的是是眼罩、口球、跳蛋，还有手铐脚铐。  
　　这些道具是夏勉在学校附近的情趣用品店看到的。他陪某位富二代去闲逛，看到这些危险程度低、没有疼痛感，但是有折辱感的道具，瞬间就想起了李笠。  
　　他想，如果他把这些东西用在李笠身上，李笠会害怕吗，会哭吗？要是怕了，哭了，会想从他身边逃开吗？  
　　离店时，夏勉掏钱买下这些道具。富二代贼笑着调侃他：“难道你爱玩SM？”  
　　夏勉说：“不是，我只是想给我的Omega试试。”  
　　没有任何人知道，夏勉在当时当刻将李笠形容成了“我的Omega”。  
　　  
　　各种“玩具”里，夏勉先给李笠戴上眼罩，剥夺他的视觉后，再让李笠背对他跪在床上，李笠顺从地做了。他的手脚都软绵绵的，没有使力，任夏勉摆弄。夏勉轻松抓起他的手腕，反扣在背后，用手铐束缚住。  
　　手脚铐都是冰凉的金属做成的。边缘圆滑，上了黑漆，不会割坏皮肉。但它材质坚硬，李笠稍作挣扎就会勒痛自己。  
　　突然，李笠颤了一下。  
　　他在害怕，但他没有反抗。  
　　夏勉停顿片刻，等李笠不打颤了，再抓起他的脚踝，将双足也拷在一起。  
　　这些道具暂时还没给李笠带来多少不适感。他乖乖跪着不动，就不觉得被手脚铐限制了行动自由，只是觉得金属拷很凉，微重，眼前黑漆漆的什么都看不到，心里有些不安。  
　　夏勉的手从耳后绕过来，托着李笠的下巴使他仰起脖颈，另一手取了口球，贴在他耳边沉声说：“张嘴，咬着这个硅胶球。”  
　　夏勉贴得很近，声带震动明显，震得李笠半边身体都酥麻了。他感知到后背有另一人的体温近在咫尺，可能只差一根小指的距离，就可以完全贴在他背上。  
　　“哈啊……”  
　　李笠张开嘴，发出明显的喘气声。  
　　“再张大点，球进不去。”夏勉将手指伸进李笠口中，抵着他的舌头和上颚强硬撑开他的口腔。李笠拱了拱腰，下意识往前躲了一下。  
　　李笠的上颚很敏感，甚至比乳头还要敏感。舌尖轻轻蹭过就会带起强烈的麻痒，如果持续刺激，他就会勾着脚趾发抖，像是要高潮一样。  
　　李笠看不到夏勉的眼神。那里阴暗昏沉，就像屋外乌云密布的天色。  
　　“张嘴，还不够。”夏勉将口球抵在李笠唇间，一点点往里推塞。  
　　球体直径四厘米左右，是不夸张的中型size。但李笠第一次接触道具，蒙着眼睛看不清口球的尺寸，不知道自己到底要将嘴张到多大才行，慌张之下，心底弥漫出了恐惧。  
　　夏勉在他耳边缓缓吐息，引导着他，叫他的名字：  
　　“就像你给我口交一样。李笠，你去年做过。”  
　　不知道为什么，李笠听着自己的名字被夏勉完整念出来，心底的恐惧就减弱许多。他努力回想夏勉的性器戳进他嘴里时的感觉，想起他充斥在鼻尖的Alpha气息，尽力张开嘴巴，将硅胶球含进去，用牙齿咬住。夏勉牵起口球的皮绳固定在李笠后脑，完成了口球的佩戴。  
　　整个过程里，李笠的口腔被夏勉和硅胶球接连刺激，分泌出大量唾液，顺着唇边垂坠下去，扯出一线银亮的口水丝。  
　　口球制造的就是这种效果。李笠牙齿无法咬合，舌头向后推抵，他会持续地分泌唾液，不便吞咽又合不拢嘴，任其顺着下唇流个不停。  
　　为什么要这么做？  
　　他像狗一样张着嘴巴口水直流，夏勉就会感受到愉快吗？  
　　李笠想不明白。他的脑袋乱成一团浆糊，甚至在遮光眼罩下看到星点白光。  
　　夏勉向后倾斜片刻，拿起最后一个还没用上的小型跳蛋，说：“往前趴，屁股翘起来。”  
　　李笠听话地往前伏，稍一动作，手铐和脚拷的限制力就体现了出来。上上下下的不适感叠加在一起，他难耐地哼出声，呼吸频率陡然加快。  
　　夏勉一手环着他的身体，揉弄他前胸的乳尖，另一手打开跳蛋的最低档，抵在他尚未出水湿润的穴口磨蹭。  
　　“唔……唔！”  
　　房里安静，跳蛋发出细小而清晰的“嗡嗡”震动声。那是不同于手指插入和性器插入的麻，李笠腰间发软，感到跳蛋的震动不仅留在表皮，还扩散到整个下体，扩散到他的后穴内部。  
　　夏勉收紧环抱着他的手，Alpha信息素奔涌出来，充斥着整个房间。这是压垮李笠的最后一根稻草，他嗅着信息素情动了，肤表发烫，后穴翕张，泌出透明粘液打湿小小的跳蛋，好像有一股吸力，要自己将跳蛋吸进去。  
　　夏勉推动手指，没花多少力气就将跳蛋送进穴中，剩下一条细细的硅胶线留在外头，连通调节档位的开关，如同小动物的尾巴。  
　　跳蛋埋在后穴内震动，带来的刺激比在穴口磨蹭翻上一倍。李笠细声哭出来，脱力地趴倒在床上，唯有屁股微微翘起，不时往上抬一下，好像在求着谁抚摸他似的。  
　　“我给你的东西，你不能不要。”夏勉说，“以后离你那个女同学远一点，别让她挽你，看着反胃。”  
　　说完，夏勉从李笠身上起来，走到电脑桌前坐下。  
　　他参与的项目临时找他，说有个bug棘手，全组只有他会修复。他要在今晚修复好这个bug，做出补丁给项目组的人发过去。  
　　他注视显示屏，专注地敲打键盘，身后伴有跳蛋的震动声和李笠可怜的呜咽。他难耐地在床上扭动，还带来布料摩擦声和手脚铐的金属碰撞声。  
　　夏勉的性器硬挺，情欲高涨，却稳坐在电脑前处理bug，甚至因为激素分泌和血液循环提高，思维比平常更加灵敏高效。  
　　比起直接撞进李笠体内驰骋，做一个管不住欲望的野兽，夏勉更愿意忍着下腹的胀痛，将李笠扔在一边，享受他被自己附加的道具折磨得欲生欲死的模样。  
　　李笠让又臭又腻的女人碰他，白白耽误好几天时间；收到夏勉的礼物时第一时间质疑他“送错了”，摆出一副抗拒的样子；他还做兼职糟蹋自己的身体，被夏勉问及时开口撒谎。  
　　夏勉拧紧眉，敲着敲着代码，突然暗骂一声：  
　　“操。”  
　　等他修完bug，他要干死李笠。


End file.
